Lutter par amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Amour. Maladie. Rien n'est plus fort...
1. Plus le même homme

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF avec pour thème « présent ».

**Pairing : London**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Nicolas Sparks (?)**

**Résumer**

L'amour change bien des hommes. C'est qu'il fut si court qu'il le changea lui.

* * *

**Plus le même homme**

L'instant présent. Beaucoup de gens passent à côté quant ils croient qu'ils ont la vie devant eux, qu'ils sont invincibles. Jusqu'à récemment, j'étais comme eux. Un enfoiré qui ne prêtait pas attention à la valeur sentimentale des choses et à la beauté naturelle qui m'entourait. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse la rencontre de Jamie Sullivan. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse m'attirer vers elle, et j'en suis tout de même tombé amoureux. Amoureux fou. Amoureux à en perdre la tête le jour où elle m'a quitté. J'ai mis deux mois à me remettre de sa mort même si j'y étais préparé. Et je l'ai fais, seulement parce que j'entendais encore sa voix dans ma tête me rappeler que la vie est courte et qu'on n'a pas tous la chance de vivre longuement. Peut-être que je tomberai malade dans quelques jours et que j'irai la rejoindre peu après? Ou peut-être est-ce un accident qui me renverra dans ses bras? Ou peut-être aurais-je encore de longues années, des décennies avant que je trépasse. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'avait appris à vivre au jour le jour, à oublier que demain existerait.

Je me souvenais des derniers jours que j'avais passés avec elle. Elle était si faible, tenait à peine debout sans que je la soutienne. Si maigre, je pouvais voir ses os saillirent sous sa peau laiteuse. Elle n'arrivait qu'à peine à avaler des aliments transformés en purée. J'avais envie de fuir chaque fois qu'elle gémissait, loin de tous ses bruits désagréables dont regorgeait l'hôpital, loin de toutes ses images affreuses qu'elle m'offrait. Mais chaque fois que je croisais la tête du pasteur, son père, je me convainquais que je devais rester, que j'étais plus fort que ma peur et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Lui aussi avait besoin de mon soutient. J'étais donc restée jusqu'à la fin, avec comme soutient, mon père qui, pour moi, avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle-même si elle ne relevait pas de son département.

Je m'étais réconciliée avec lui, officiellement, dans les mois qui avaient suivis. Jamie m'avait maintes fois demandé de le faire me rappelant chaque fois qu'il serait peut-être trop tard le jour où je voudrais aller à sa rencontre. Il m'avait aidé à rentrer à l'école de médecine et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il m'attendait, à l'entrée de cimetière, les mains dans les poches, me laissant un peu d'intimité. Je lui offris un sourire et, après un dernier regard sur la tombe de Jamie, m'engagea dans le chemin de terre pour le rejoindre.

En une année à ses côtés, elle m'avait changé totalement, bien plus que tous ceux qui m'avaient connu l'avait cru possible. Et même après sa mort, elle continuait d'avoir une bonne influence sur moi. Son souvenir me poussait à avancer, à être une personne bien, car je savais que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle était une personne bien, et je me devais de l'être aussi pour me sentir digne de son amour. Même quatre ans après, je ne l'avais pas oublié, mon amour était toujours là, en moi, je l'entendais encore. Je savais qu'elle aussi m'entendait lui parler, et que quelque part dans cette autre monde, elle veillait sur moi, attendait que j'aille prendre place à c'est côté…


	2. Je le prendrai si tu n'en veux pas

_Écrit pour la dix-huitième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'cellule' à écrire en une heure._

* * *

**Pairing : Jamie**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi **

**Je le prendrai si tu n'en veux pas**

* * *

Jamie s'approcha de la fenêtre en reniflant. Le dessus de sa main glissa sur l'une de ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui l'avaient tâchée. En vain : d'autres ne tarderaient pas à revenir s'y poser.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire; elle ne voulait pas y croire. Depuis son enfance, elle se battait pour demeurer en vie, pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle avait. Et lui…

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et s'y coinça. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler ni même à respirer correctement. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de déglutir, un hoquet lui échappait. Elle s'affaiblissait et ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle dut appuyer son épaule contre la fenêtre pour empêcher ses genoux de lâcher et son corps de s'affaisser.

Cet homme qui se présentait à elle chaque jour se tuait à petit feu sans s'en apercevoir- ou sans s'en préoccuper. Il buvait, buvait et buvait encore, intoxiquant son corps à l'alcool comme d'autres l'intoxiquaient au chocolat. Il tuait les cellules de son foie alors qu'il était pourtant en très bonne santé. Alors que d'autres- alors qu'elle- n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir cette santé.

Jamie essuya ses dernières larmes lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'interpeller. S'il ne voulait pas de ses cellules, elle les prendrait volontiers.


End file.
